


Kaidan's List

by ClandestineMeeting



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClandestineMeeting/pseuds/ClandestineMeeting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of lists and anecdotes, which follow Kaidan Alenko as he observes Commander Shepard in his new habitat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaidan's List

  1. Shepard can't sleep without someone's arms around him. He likes cozy places, the smaller the better.
  2. Whenever Kaidan wakes up before Shepard, Shepard has already thrown off the blankets. It's probably because Kaidan's body temperature is too much for Shepard.
  3. Shepard is a restless sleeper. On the few nights that Shepard falls asleep before Kaidan, Shepard is normally squirming around in his sleep. Kaidan often wakes Shepard up, and slides in next to him.
  4. When both of them are laying in bed, doing nothing, they'll often talk about engineering techniques. This once lead to an argument over omni-tools. (Special Note: Shepard prefers the Savant Omni-Tool.)
  5. Shepard likes to cuddle. A lot. (He's also the little spoon, and he's most comfortable that way.)
  6. Shepard likes when Kaidan uses his biotics to pull blankets toward them. He also likes the various other uses that Kaidan uses them for.
  7. Since Shepard returned from the hospital after the invasion, he'll occasionally have flashbacks of Mindoir. They only make him catatonic, but Kaidan still holds him until the visions fade.
  8. Shepard still has nightmares. Most of the time, they're of his time with the crucible.
  9. Shepard almost always gets out of bed first. The first place he heads to is the kitchen. Usually for coffee.
  10. Shepard hates extremes of temperature. He can't sleep in a cold room, and he feels sick in a hot room. The room is normally kept at a cool seventy degrees to keep Shepard comfortable.




End file.
